


December 9th - Santa Encounter

by shenala



Series: Stuckymas [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Evil Santas, Gen, M/M, Stucky Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21731785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenala/pseuds/shenala
Summary: Being semi-retired meant that unless it was within the 8 boroughs, reasonably interesting and had a less than 10% chance of being covered in slime, or it was something that could seriously threaten global survival, Bucky and Steve generally sat it out.This fell into the first category.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Stuckymas [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558945
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	December 9th - Santa Encounter

Being semi-retired meant that unless it was within the 8 boroughs, reasonably interesting and had a less than 10% chance of being covered in slime, or it was something that could seriously threaten global survival, Bucky and Steve generally sat it out. 

But apparently "demon zombie Santas" fell into the first category, so here they were, perched on top of a building in Queens, trying to figure out a) what they were dealing with and b) how to do the dealing. 

"Wasn't there a Santa thing in Doctor Who?" Bucky asked, turning to Clint with a frown. 

Clint thought for a moment, "y'mean the ones with the plastic faces, and the flamethrower and guns hidden in trumpets and shit?"

"That's the one! They were creepy." 

"And these aren't?!" Clint gestured disbelievingly at the horde of red-eyed, laser-shooting, undead-looking, Father Christmases below them. 

Before Bucky could reply, Tony cut in, "when you two have finished? Save the nerding for comic-con. Now..."

"Really Tony? You're going to criticize someone else for "nerding"?" Bucky scoffed, taking care to use air quotes just to further annoy the genius, "you're the biggest nerd here!"

"I don't watch Doctor Who!"

"You watch Teen Wolf!"

"That's not the same!"

"Enough!" Steve's frustrated yell stopped Bucky and Tony in their tracks, "We're  all geeks, nerds, whatever, it's not a bad thing, you're not 11 and this isn't the schoolyard!"

Suitably chastened, Stark and Barnes grimaced at each other in solidarity at being told off by Steve, before Tony got back to the matter in hand, "okay, so we need fire."

"Tony no" Bruce groaned, head in hand, while Natasha perked up instantly before offering a thoughtful "what about lightning?"

"Hmm" Tony mused for a few moments, glancing thoughtfully at the Santas down below, "that could work. Thor, we need a sparkle storm down on old Saint Nick!"

Thor stepped towards the edge of the roof decisively, Mjolnir raised, before pausing and turning back, "what if children see? Isn't Santa Claus very important to Midgardian offspring?"

"Thor, trust me pal, seeing Santa with glowing red eyes, skin falling off their face and shooting lasers, is gonna be more traumatic than you striking 'em" Bucky assured him, glaring distrustfully at their enemy.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

And perhaps, that would've been true if any children had happened to peak out of their windows to see what was happening on the street outside. 

But in the age of social media, it didn't take long for the headlines to start shouting "Thor takes out Santa", amongst other more punny variables.

Thor was mildly distressed at the suggestion that he'd destroyed Christmas, but calmed when Clint assured him that killing Santa was actually pretty common in films, which obviously led to them all crowding in front of the tv in the Tower's common room to watch  _ The Santa Clause.  _

After the movie was over, and they all shuffled off to their respective floors, with Bucky and Steve wanting to crash for a few hours before heading home, Steve groaned as he snuggled up close to Bucky, screwing his eyes tightly shut, "I'm going to be hearing that creepy  _ ho ho ho _ in my head all night."

Bucky snorted a laugh and turned to Steve with a mischevious grin, "so will Clint."

"What?"

"I got Jarvis to record it, he's going to play it through the speakers when Barton falls asleep."

"Buck, that's evil!" Steve gasped, before matching his grin, "I love it."

**Author's Note:**

> shenala.tumblr.com


End file.
